


Day 1: A selfie together

by noxsoulmate



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fraternity Member Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, annoying Amara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Every story has a beginning ...





	Day 1: A selfie together

It all had started with a selfie together. Really, it was that simple sometimes. 

They’d both been at a frat party, having fun, talking to friends, just enjoying a good time. Every so often, their gazes would meet across the room, but they had yet to share a word. Whenever Dean was about to man up and go over to talk with the cute guy, his phone would ring, notifying him of a new message.

Amara.

This bitch was crazy.

He’d made the terrible mistake of dating her for all of a week and now she was probably already planning their children’s weddings. Despite the fact that Dean had told her many times now that he had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever.

Over the past two weeks, she’d shown stalker-like tendencies. He’d tried ignoring her but it had only made it worse. So he sent her the shortest possible text now so she wouldn’t freak again.

“Looks like someone wants your attention real bad.”

Almost dropping his phone, Dean got a safe grip on it while already looking up. Cute guy was right in front of him.

“Yeah, I think my ex is turning into a stalker,” he admitted with a smile, softening the crazy words somewhat. Simultaneously, he put his phone away to give the boy his full attention, starting by offering his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Cas,” came the reply as they briefly shook hands.

Trying to find an easy topic after the craziness that was his ex, his gaze fell on Cas’ shirt. “You are one of the Lambdas then?”

“Well,” Cas replied with a lopsided grin, pulling at his shirt. “What gave me away?”

Dean chuckled and was about to come up with a reply that was most likely witty and funny. However, his phone’s ringing interrupted him. Groaning, he pulled it out of his pocket.

“That woman, I’m telling you.”

“Have you tried ignoring her?”

“Yes,” Dean pressed out through gritted teeth, concentration on his phone. Before he could send his reply, his phone was suddenly gone. “What?”

“If you wanna get rid of her,” Cas told him, tapping around on Dean’s phone, “there might be an easier way.”

Coming much closer, Cas raised the phone, clearly about to take a selfie of the two of them. Dean quickly caught onto the plan and the first selfie showed his huge laugh about it. After that, they tried a few more poses, the Blue Steel as Dean’s favorite being one of them.

“Okay, let’s try this,” Cas announced after a while, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. Dean’s giddiness could be seen clear as day in the pictures. They took a few more shots, trying various positions and Dean was pretty sure neither of them cared. He sure as hell didn’t.

In the end, they choose one to send off to Amara with a very clear message:

 

_ My boyfriend would very much appreciate it if you would stop texting me. Thanx! _

 

There came no reply from Amara - it was the end of that story.

But it was the start of a new story. The one of Dean and Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Delta Lambda Phi (Lambdas) is a frat that was specifically created to be inclusive to queer men - thanks to my wonderful beta [vintagenoise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagenoise/pseuds/vintagenoise) for giving me that hint and for being an amazing beta <3


End file.
